1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a motor controller.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical motor controller includes: a control box, a control panel, and a plurality of IGBT (Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistor) modules. The IGBT modules are disposed on the control panel, and the control panel is arranged inside the control box. In order to improve heat dissipation property of the IGBT modules which produce a large amount of heat, a heat dissipation device is added and disposed on the control box. However, the motor controller of such a structure has the following defects: 1) adding the heat dissipation device results in a complex structure, cumbersome production procedure, inconvenient installation, and high production cost; 2) the heat dissipation device has a relative large volume, which has a low versatility, and is only suitable to few motor controllers; and 3) the installation of the IGBT modules on the heat dissipation device results in a compact structure, and a poor heat dissipation effect.